Puckett
by JamesTheGreater
Summary: Sam asks Freddie to do something. Fluffy one-shot.


**I am still writing the third chapter of My Mistake. I just thought it was time for a break. Hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

Sam wasn't being difficult. She was being impossible.

They were currently on Freddie's couch, the one that Sam had won half of in a bet that had been made too long ago to remember. She had taken a permanent marker and drawn a line down the center, labeling one half Puckett's Kingdom, and the other, The Dork Side.

Freddie was sitting on his side, pleading against Sam's outrageous demand. "C'mon, Sam, you can't be serious. Please don't make me do it."

Sam lay with her head on the armrest and her feet encroaching onto Freddie's territory. Her eyes were still glued to the _Girly Cow_ marathon that was currently taking place when she answered. "Sorry, Fredward, but you have to. No arguing. There's nothing you can do about it."

Freddie sensed that even though her sentence started with a "sorry", her attitude was anything but sympathetic. "Please, Sam, I've done everything you've asked of me. I got everything in red and white just like you told me. I booked the park for the ceremony just like you told me. I placed ham on the menu in three different courses. Just like you told me. I did everything the way you wanted it. All the way down to the fonts on the invitations. Why can't you **not** have this one thing?"

Sam turned the volume down on the TV. She sat up and looked directly into Freddie's eyes. "Do you love me?"

Freddie was confused. "I think it's pretty obvious what the answer is. I mean, I **am** marrying you aren't I?"

Sam glared. "Just answer the question, nub."

Freddie sighed. "Fine. Yes. Okay? Yes, I love you."

Sam went on. "And you'd do anything for me, right?"

"Haven't I been doing everything for you?"

"Well, yeah, but those things didn't matter. If you wanted to, you could've told me what **your** ideas were. I would have taken them into consideration."

"What?!? Are you serious? I could've added vegetables to the menu?"

Sam replied, pretending to be shocked. "Why, yes dear Fredward. I always listen to your ideas."

Freddie snorted.

Sam reverted back to her serious demeanor. "But, anyways, as I said those things weren't important. I need you to do this for me, Freddie. If you love me, that is."

"Come on, Sam isn't there another way? Maybe I could--"

Sam leaned forward and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Freddie. Will you do it or not?

Freddie stared into Sam's blue gaze for a moment. "Okay. I'll do it."

Sam grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

The sun was shining. The skies were blue and dotted with a few white clouds. A comfortable breeze was blowing and the sound of chimes tinkled softly in the air.

The guests were listening intently to the minister.

"Do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha--"

Sam cleared her throat, glaring at the man who was unfortunate enough to have to preside over this specific wedding. He chuckled nervously.

"--He he, I mean-- Sam Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Saman—Sam Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up, will you?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Must you?"

Sam smiled teasingly at him. "I must."

The minister announced, "By the power vested to me by the state of Washington, I join you both in matrimony and I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam turned her head back to Freddie. "Well... lean."

And he did. The kiss lasted 7 or 8 seconds.

After they let each other go, he heard the minister speak to the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Puckett."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand in his own. He grinned.

"Best decision I ever made."

* * *

**Just a short sweet story to take a break from the angst that is My Mistake.**

**If you don't get it: Sam asked Freddie to change his last name to hers. As most guys go, they're pretty stubborn about anything having to do with their identity. **

**This is going to be my last post until finals week is over which is December 18th.**

**(HAHAHA, I was rereading this for any mistakes and I found I put "state of Seattle". THAT was embarassing. Well, I fixed it.) **

**Please Review. **


End file.
